Daughter of Poseidon, Goddess of Ice
by deathbreath-4evr
Summary: Percy has a sister, more powerful than him, she becomes a god, and dates Nico. They travel around the world with all their demigod friends and they even go to school. Set after TLO. Sorry I suck at summaries but theirs heaps of pairings; Percabeth, Jasper, Gruniper, Tratie, Calypso/Connor, Nico/OC
1. Chapter 1 - The Begining -

Olympia's POV

Yesterday I was a Normal 14 year-old, city, Australian girl, who loves the snow, visiting America with her parents (or who she though were her parents). But today, my mother told me I had to go to a strange camp with strange people, and she told me that neither her, nor me, are complete Humans.

When i reach the camp, a half man, half horse, greets me, telling me his name is Chiron.

'Do you know who the Greek Gods are?' he asks me.

'yes… I did go to school' I retort.

'well they are real, and you are one of their children. Your mother told me your father is Poseidon, god of sea, which is rare, but we already have one of them and I'm sure you will like him. Your mother is also related to the gods, your grandmother is the daughter of Zeus, making you very powerful'

'but I have a dad, he is human, and I'm sure my mum didn't cheat on him.'

'well it turns out she did, and she told me to tell you that you will spend the rest of your childhood here and they will go back to Australia without you, but don't worry, we will take good care of you.'

I cant help but start to cry at that. I won't see my parents for ages, and they just left me…

'Well, I will get someone to show you around. Nico!' he shouts at a dark haired dark clothed boy 'show Olympa Bloom around, she is new, daughter of Poseidon and descendent from Zeus.'

He shows me around and is actually really nice, we hang out a bit and we talk while we wait for my brother, Percy I think his name is, to come back. He tells me that he is the son of Hades, it makes sense though, wearing black and all.

'any child of the big three is really famous in this camp, so brace yourself, your in for a lot of popularity. Percy is the most famous in this camp, he has been on so many quests and defeated so many monsters, titans, giants, and even gods'.

'wow! So how many children of the big three are there?'

'there's you, Percy and me, a guy named Jason Grace, son of Zeus, and his sister Thalia, but she left for the hunters.'

'ok, so I'm pretty much the only girl'

'yep' he says, popping the p. 'oh look Percy's back! Percy, meet your new sister.'

he looks shocked, and then happy.

'I'm Olympa Bloom, daughter of Poseidon, descendant from Zeus.'

'wow, your going to be very powerful then. How old are you?'

'14' I say and he nudges Nico

'Nico's also 14, but I'm 16. Are you Australian? You have a really cute accent'

'yeah… I am'

The next few weeks are pretty easy. I mainly hang out with Nico, because Percy has a girlfriend who he hangs out with a lot. Nico is helping me adapt my power witch is awesome, he told me that most kids of the big three have special powers, like Nico's is he can summon skeletons, and Percy can move water. As for me, I can use ice and snow, because being descendant from Zeus, means I can make clouds and snow, and being daughter of Poseidon, ice is just frozen water so I can create snow and ice. Nico says I'm pretty good at it and its all I've been trying to do since I got here, but its really tiring. The camp has been so good until Chiron tells me I have a quest and I have to go get a prophecy.

I go up to the attic of the big house, and when I get there, I see a red headed girl sitting in a chair, her eyes start to go green and she starts to speak In a weird voice;

'**Daughter of Poseidon with the gift of snow,**

**Will go by single, making true powers glow,**

**Evil and his army, alone she must face,**

**In order to save, the entire human race,**

**Too much to handle, she comes close to death,**

**Never to take another last breath.'**


	2. Chapter 2 - Preparing for War -

NICO'S POV

When Oly tells me her prophecy, I get really scared for her. Her bright blue eyes stare into my dark brown ones, and her long ice blue hair falls over her shoulders. She is really beautiful, and I have to admit have to admit that I have a small crush on her, but she would never like me, but ill keep my crush a secret because I don't want to ruin our friendship, because she is the first friend that I can actually tell everything to.

OLYMPA'S POV

When we sit at the dinner table, Zeus suddenly flashes into the room.

'A war is about to start, it is against Hyperion, Titan of light, and his army. He rebelled against me, and I believe there is a prophecy about one of you children, and I would like you to come with me.' He booms.

Everyone looks at me, probably because my prophecy says I will defeat her by my self, but I don't know how I will. I stand up.

'The prophecy is about me' I say and he flashes both him and me from the camp, do a new place that I have never seen before, but it is very beautiful.

'We are at Mount Olympus, which is currently above the Empire State Building. I am here to train you for your Prophecy, and you will have help from other gods as well, I have herd you can create snow and ice, is that correct?'

'Yes I can.'

For the next few weeks, Zeus and other gods train me and I don't get very tired anymore. Being up here on Olympus is fun but I miss my friends, even though I haven't known them for long, I still miss them, especially Nico and Percy. They were really nice to me. I had made other friends, like Jason, Piper, Annabeth, the Stolls, Leo, Katie, Juniper and Grover. The only person here on Olympus is Calypso because Zeus brought her from her island so I would have some company. She's really nice and we get along really well and she's like the sister I never had.

It's all calm when Zeus come's in all angry 'Olympa, Hyperion is coming and you need to stop him, I'm not sure if you are ready but remember everything I taught you.' He booms.

'Good luck, I know you can do it.' Calypso says, comforting me.

'thank you' I say and Zeus teleports me to the place where I might meet my death.


	3. Chapter 3 - The war -

NICO'S POV

Oly has been gone for weeks, and I haven't herd anything from her. It gets kinda boring with out her. She's always so fun and full of energy. So for the past few weeks I have been hanging out with Percy or Jason, but mainly Jason. We've been talking and I told him about my crush on Oly because I thought I needed to tell someone.

I am walking alone and then Percy runs up to me and tells me that the war is about to start and that we could be flashed up to Olympus to watch the fight.

In the end we all go up, Jason, Percy, Travis, Conner, Leo, Grover, Piper, Annabeth, Katie and Juniper and I as well as all the 12 major gods.

When we get there, I see Oly on the screen and she is standing in front of Hyperion and is army of around 200 monsters, maybe more, and suddenly I am really worried for her, because I don't think even I can take them on alone.

OLYMPA'S POV

When I am face to face with Hyperion and his army, I get really nervous but stay calm and think of what Zeus told me.

'is this all the gods brought me to fight, a mere child, I could defeat you instantly.'

'I'm more than you and your army can handle.' I say with courage.

'oh really, then tell me who your are.'

'you know who I am, and you know that I am more than a "mere child".' I mimic.

'then show me what you have' he says, and I step back.

I kneel on one knee and hold the ground, I start whispering the chants that Zeus told me. 'σχηματίζουν πολεμιστές μου, σχηματίζουν πολεμιστές μου, σχηματίζουν πολεμιστές μου' **(Translation: rise my soilders, rise my soilders, rise my soilders) **and all of a sudden, behind me, stands around 200 snow monsters forming from the snow on the ground that if have created.

I look at Hyperion's face and he is in awe.

'πάλη!' I yell **(translation: FIGHT!) **And my snow warriors charge at Hyperions monters, while I head straight to Hyperion. I create a Ice spear and charge at him. He swings first, but i duck sand stab him in the leg and he falls to the ground, and quickley gets up and stabs me with his sword in the shoulder and I scream at the pain.

NICO'S POV

I'm watching Oly fight Hyperion and she is really good. When i see her stab him i think she is going to win, but he then stabs her right shoulder and she drops her Ice spear. I immediately want to run out and go save her and help her but I know i can't.

She then stands up straight weaponless and closes her eyes. I see ice surrounding her as she lifts up her hands and then she quickley points them at Hyperion and all the shards fly his way, he falls to the ground and looks really injured, then i notice that the ice people that she created are losing when fighting against the monsters and there are only few left and many more monsters.

Then i see all the Ice warriors fall into a pile of snow at once and Hyperion's monsters look confused. They try to charge at Oly but when they start to run, ice shards quickley grow from the ground and stab them from below, turning them all into ash, but Oly also falls to the ground and i see that Hyperion, with all his strangth, has stabed her in the leg then turned to ask as well.

OLYMPA'S POV

When the ice shards stab the monsters and they disintergrate into ash, i feel a pain in my leg and see that Hyperion has stabed me with all of his last power, then turned to ash with the rest of his monsters. I suddenly feel really dizzy and don't know if i can stand much longer, so i fall to the floor and let everything go black.

PERCY'S POV

When my sister defeats a whole army of mosters and a Titan i am shocked, but then i see that she has passed out and looks really pale, i start to freak out. I can't loose my sister! I just mt her. So when Zeus flashes her back to Olympus, i see her limp body and she looks almost dead and she dosen't have much time left.

She is sent to the Olympus Hospital (yeah they have one of those) Nico and I are so worried and we wait outside her hospital room.

When Zeus and Poseidon enter her room they look worried. I can't hear them talking but i know it's serious.

ZEUS' POV (bet you didn't see that coming)

When we enter Olympa's hospital room, i know that there is probably only one solution to save her, and that is make her a goddess. We probably were going to ask her already, but now she dosen't have a choice. The 12 of us Olympians, had a meeting before and we decided to make her the Goddess of ice, snow, wolves, penguins, polar bears, north pole and south pole, as well as the Imortal princess of Olympus, so now Poseidon and I are going to make her a god.

When i grant her the gift of imortality, she wakes with a jolt.

'what happened to me?'

'we have given you the git of imortality to save your life, you, Olympa Bloom, are the goddess of Snow, Ice, wolves, polar bears, Penguins, the north pole adn the south pole. You are now the Imortal princess of Olympus' Answers her father.


	4. Chapter 4 - Reunion -

NICO'S POV

When Zeus and Poseidon exit Oly's room, they tell us we can see her. I immediately jump up and run into her hospital room. When i see her she is sitting up in her bed, looking as beautiful as ever, she dosen't even have a scratch. Her skin is glowing and she looks shocked. I run up and hug her but she just stares at the wall.

'Oly, whats wrong' i ask and touch her shoulder.

She dosen't reply.

'OLY'

She just stares at the wall.

'OLY! PLEASE TALK TO ME!' i shout and have tears in my eyes.

She then looks at me and touches my cheak with her warm hand. I stare into her eyes and she stares into mine. Then she looks over at Percy and then back at the wall and says quietly 'I'm a goddess now'

'what?' Percy and I ask at the same time.

'i'm the goddess of Ice, snow, polar bears, wolves, North pole and South pole. And the Imortal princess of Olympus' she says softly and then she looks at percy who is now sitting on her bed next to me, and then she looks at me, and i stroke her soft, Ice Blue hair, 'they didn't even give me a choice! I didn't want this! I don't want to watch my friends grow up and die while i stay like this! I don't want it!' she yells and cries into my shoulder, soaking my shirt but i don't mind. I just rub her back.

Annabeth comes in to get Percy and cheak up on Oly but she is still crying.

When Percy and Annabeth leave, a couple of minutes later Oly calms down and stops crying.

'I'm sorry' she says shyly and looks down

'what about?'

'i made you stay here, and i got your shirt all wet, and I'm being stupid, I shouldn't be sad about this.'

'no, no its alright, i wanted to ask you something anyway.'

'ok' she says softly.

'well... this probably won't work because you're a god now, but when you were gone, I missed you heaps, and i had a massive crush on you, and stuff so i just wanted to you to know, because i don't like keeping secrets from you... so yeah.'

I say shyly, and look at the floor.

She's still quiet so that probably means that she doen't like me, but i thought that she just needed to know. Then she puts her hands on my chin, and lifts up my head. I look into her beautiful, bright blue eyes, that no longer look like she has been crying, and before i know it, her soft, full lips are pressed against mine and she is kissing me. At first i was shocked but now i am kissing her back.

When she pulls away, she says 'Nico, i really like you too but i'm scared, this isn't going to work. I'm imortal now and you're not, and –'

I cut her off with a quick kiss 'it will, because we can make it work' i say 'and it wouldn't hurt to try.'

'ok' she says and kisses me hard

**Sorry! I know this one is super short!**

**Sorry again**

**Love u all!**

**Xx**

**-M**


	5. Chapter 5 - School -

Over the past three years, Oly and i have been dating, and it's gotten pretty serious. I am finally taller than her now though, i grew to 6 foot 2, as tall as Percy and Jason, even though they are 2 years older, and the 13 of us got really close (Jason, Percy, Travis, Conner, Leo, Grover, Piper, Annabeth, Katie, Juniper, Calypso – because Zeus let her stay after Oly became a god - Oly and I) and everyone at camp knows who we are.

Olympa's POV

I trialed out for the Olympics, and got in for snowboarding, now I have to leave Mount Olympus and go to Sochi for the Olympics with the rest of my team. While I'm away, all of my demigod friends, including my boyfriend Nico, are going to school but when I get back, I am going to surprise them and go the their school too :). Luckily, when I asked Zeus if I could go when I get back, and he said yes.

Nico's POV

Olympa left yesterday for the Olympics, so that means that tomorrow, I'm going to school with Percy and Jason, the rest will all come later though. Today we are going to find our house.

I shadow travel to the address Chiron gave us and from outside and it looks amazing. There are 9 levels! I enter the front door with Jason and Percy and it looks like we are on the kitchen floor. There is a giant TV with massive couches and beanbags, as well as a kitchen that looks like one that belongs in a restaurant. Then I see the lift. I go inside and instead of numbers on the buttons there are names. The bottom is Aphrodite (because she wanted to stay with us as well as Apollo). On the next button is Calypso and Connor, then Grover and Juniper, Leo and Apollo (because they have become really close friends) Katie and Travis, Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, and then me on the top, because Olympa is in Sochi and can't come to school with us.

I go up to my level and it is awesome, it is exactly how I wanted it and it has black and ice blue everywhere. I wanted ice blue because it reminds me of Olympa.

Once we finish exploring the massive house, we go to Starbucks for dinner and go to bed early because we have a big day tomorrow.

…The next day…

Jason's POV

Today Nico, Percy and I are starting school. We decided to dress like models because while our girlfriends aren't here, we can act like we are the world's best people :). So I wear a leather jacket with a blue top underneath, navy blue skinny jeans, and my vans. We all jump in my dark blue Aston Martin and go to school.

When we get out, everyone starts staring at us. The girls don't even try to hide the fact that they are drooling over us. Then 3 girls wearing the sluttiest cloths ever, who are obviously the school sluts, come up to us.

'Hi my names Natalie' the sluttiest one says, who is obviously the leader of her posy.

Nico growls 'back away, we all have girlfriends.'

'But I bet their not as popular as me,' she said in her high pitched voice.

At that we all start to laugh and Nico says 'Yeah… sure…'

'Anyway, there is a party on at my place next Friday and I was wondering if you guys come'

'Can we bring some of our friends?' asks Percy, because by then, everyone will be here.

'Sure, whatever. See you there! Bye!' Natalie says and walks away.

We got our timetables and lockers and went to our homeroom; luckily we were all in most of the same classes except Percy had Marine Biology, while Nico and I had art.

By the time it was lunch, almost all the girls had flirted with us, but we had made some mortal friends called Olive (Olive had grey eyes, like Annabeth's but hers has dark brown flecks in them, and she has dark brown hair), Amanda (who had blond hair, and blue eyes and was very beautiful) and Chris (who had blond hair and brown eyes).

'Rumor says you guys all have girlfriends' said Chris.

'Yeah, Mine and Percy's girlfriends are coming to Goode next week, but Nico's girlfriend is in the Olympics so can't come to school.'

'YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS IN THE OLYMPICS?!' all the mortals at the table shouted.

'Yeah…' Said Nico, obviously not wanting people to carry on about it.

'What's her name' asked Amanda

'Olympa Bloom' Nico whispered not wanting many people to hear.

'Ok. Now your joking, like your girlfriend is Olympa Bloom.' Chris said.

'Really,' Nico said defensively, 'I have photos of me and her on my phone, I'll show you'. Nico shows them photos of her and Olympa at Camp.

'Dude, they are so photoshoped' stated Chris.

So Nico showed them a video that Nico made of Olympa…

VIDEO

Olympa doing work, while Nico is filming her…

'Nico what are you doing'

'I'm filming you, what does it look like I'm doing?'

'Why are you filming me?'

'Because when you leave to Sochi I can watch this and see you, and so when I become the school hottie, I can tell all the sluts that you're my girlfriend and show them this video.' Nico said proudly.

'Oh ok then, well, sluts watching this video, please punch Nico in the face if you haven't already'

Nico puts the camera down and goes over to give Olympa a kiss.

'Nico is the camera still on?'

'No.' Nico lied.

'Ok…' and they start to make out,

END VIDEO

Once their mortal friends finish watching they stare at the smirking Nico while Nico and Jason are laughing their heads off.

Amanda breaks the ice 'so let me guess, your girlfriends are super famous too' pointing at Jason and Percy.

'No' says Percy, 'but Jason's girlfriend is the daughter of Tristan McLean'.

'WHAT!' screamed the girls?

'OMG IS SHE COMING TO THIS SCHOOL?!' screamed olive.

Jason nodded.

'Can I see a photo' asked Chris

Jason showed them a photo of Piper, Annabeth and Olympa. 'The blond one is Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, and She's really smart, and the one with the dark hair is Piper, my girlfriend, and of course you recognized Oly'

Then he showed them a photo of everyone who was going to be staying in the apartment. 'these are all the people coming to the school, from left to right there is Oly, Nico, Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, the one with the brown hair and green eyes is Katie, then her boyfriend, Travis, his twin brother, Connor, his Girlfriend, Calypso, the Latino one is Leo, he's a but crazy, then his best friend, Apollo, the curly haired one is Grover, and his girlfriend Juniper, and finally, the last one is Allie and she is a Victoria Secret Model.'

(Aphrodite and Apollo are in teenage form and are going to school with them.)

'wow,' said olive, 'when do they all get here?'

'Does Ally have a boyfriend?' asked Chris

'they get here next week and no Ally doesn't have a boyfriend, but she won't be interested in you.' Said Percy, 'not to offense to you or anything, but she tends to date older guys.'

'oh.' Chris said softly.

'but you can't tell anyone about Allie, Piper or Olympa cuz we'll be in heaps of trouble.' Said Percy

'yeah ok' they all mumbled.

.. ❤.❤.. SKIP TO END OF SCHOOL ..❤.❤..

BACK AT THE HOUSE

NO ONE'S POV

'the first day of school wasn't that bad' said Jason.

'I can't believe you told them about Oly, now everyone's going to know' said Nico.

'Sorry man, I totally forgot and it just came out.' Jason apologized.

'Yeah, whatever man' Nico mumbled.

**Hope you like it!**

**Xx**

**LOVE U ALL!**

**-M**


	6. Chapter 6 - Arrival -

WHEN EVERYONE ARRIVES EXCEPT CALYPSO AND OLYMPA

Jason, Nico and Percy were going to school as usual talking to their new mortal friends, then 10 abnormally beautiful people walk in the door.

Piper jumps on Jason's back while Annabeth puts her hands over Percy's eyes.

'PIPER!' Jason shouts as Piper gets off his back.

'the one and only' She says and they start to make out.

'Annabeth?' Percy asks.

'that's me!' she says as the also start to make out.

'ewwwwwww… just because you guys have girlfriends doesn't mean you have to make out with them, say hello to your leader instead!' says Leo

'Hey guys!' Jason says while ignoring Leo and wrapping an arm around piper.

'eeeeek! Ignore Leo, you guys are so cute, I just love you guys!' says Allie. 'btw who are your friends?'

'right', says Nico, 'these are our friends, Olive, Amanda and Chris, guys, these are our friends from camp that we were telling you about, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Apollo, Travis, Conner, Grover, Juniper, Katie and A'-

'Allie, nice to meet you' then she points of olive, 'come with me, we need to touch up on your makeup and clothes a little bit'. She drags olive to the bathroom.

OLYMPA AND CALYPSO ARRIVE

OLYMPA'S POV

Calypso and I walk into the building, and a slut immediately stops us.

'OMG, your such an Olympa Bloom wanna be.'

'No, I am Olympa Bloom' I say

'no… cuz she's my phone wallpaper' she takes out her phone and looks at it, then stares at me in awe 'OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AHHHHHH' we just walk away.

Then I see my Nico, and I run over to him on jump on his back and put a finger on my lips to make sure the others don't give it away.

'ehhhhh… Natalie, I already told you, I have a girlfrie'

'is Natalie the one who just told me that I wasn't Olympa bloom' I interrupted him.

'OLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE' he shouts

I start to fake cry 'don't you want me here…'

'no, no,' he tries to comfort me ' I'm just so surprised to see you here, I didn't expect to see you here. I didn't mean to hurt you…'

'I'm joking silly' I punch his shoulder, 'and Sochi finished and I asked my Uncle if I could go to school with you guys and he said yes! Now I'm staying with you guys and everything!'

He kisses me and we start to make out when we are interrupted by screams…

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH OLY! YOU'RE HERE! DAD TOLD ME YOU WOULD COME BUT I DIN'T KNOW IF IT WAS TRUE!' Allie screams.

'AHHHHHHHHH' I go and hug her 'YOU'RE HERE! I DIN'T KNOW YOU WERE COMING!'

then were interrupted by Apollo 'did you miss me too cuz' Apollo asks with a smirk

'AHHHHHHH YOU'RE HERE TOO!' I shout and hug him.

When I calm down and Nico wraps an arm around me… he introduces me to his friends.

OLIVE'S POV

When Allie dragged me into the bathroom she started to talk to me about how Chris and I totally like each other and how we should so get together, and then she redid my make up. We went outside and then I herd a whole bunch of screams coming from Allie about how someone is here, and when I looked to who she was talking to I saw no other than Olympa Bloom.

I also saw Chris look at me, then look away like he was trying to hide something. And then Allie wink at me.

LUNCH TIME

CHRIS'S POV

I can't believe that just a few weeks ago it was just Olive, Amanda and I and we were so unpopular, then we were just sitting at lunch and then three new really attractive guys came and sat with us (I got a bit jealous when they came cuz I have a massive crush on Olive). Over the past week we got really close to them, and our group became really popular. Then this morning we were introduced to 12 abnormally beautiful people and now I'm friends with an Olympian and talking and laughing with her and her friends.

'shit. I have swimming but I can't swim' said Olympa while sitting on Nico's waist and he has his arms wrapped around her.

Everyone started laughing, and Percy said 'But sis, have you forgotten who dad was, I'm pretty sure he helped you learn how to swim'. Wait what, they were brother and sister?

'no… I know who dad is Perce, but I got the Olympic tattoo and I can't swim for a while'.

'ohhhhh… can I see the tattoo?' asked Nico

'I'm sure you'll see it tonight' Olympa said with a wink.

Nico smiled while everyone fake gagged.

'ewwwww… I do not want images of my sister and best friend in my mind' said Percy.

'well you think I want to see my brother and friend sucking each other's faces off?' Oly argued. While Percy and Annabeth blushed.

'wait, you guys are brother and sister?' I asked

'well he is like half-brother, we have the same dad' ohhhh that makes sense.

'OMG I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA!' Olympa screamed while everyone else groaned.

'Shut up I have good ideas sometimes. Right Nico?' she asked

'I'm not going to get involved…' said Nico quietly

'anyway, my idea was that tonight, since it's Friday, we should have a massive whole weekend sleepover!'

'but we all live in the same house…' said one of the twins, I'm not sure which.

Then Calypso, I think her name is, slapped him on the head and said, 'no silly, she means like the three who don't live with us, Chris, Olive and Amanda'.

'ohhhhh… that makes sense then' the other twin said while he had his arm wrapped around Katie.

'OHHHHHHHH WE CAN DO MAKEOVERS!' screamed Allie.

And everyone groaned.

'what, you wanna find someone who can do makeovers better than me?' she argued

'no, its just that you give us them all the time' said Annabeth

'but they're so pretty, it's either that or spin the bottle, and most of you have boyfriends so I don't think you would like to see-'

she was interrupted by Nico 'but don't we have to go to Natalie's party? We could go to her party and then go to the party.'

There was a bunch of 'year's' and 'ok's'

'yuck, is Natalie the one who came up to me today and told me that I was an Olympa Bloom wanna be?'

'WHAT?!' we all screamed.

'yeah, Calypso and I were walking into school and she stopped us and told me I was an Olympa Bloom try hard, then I told her I was Olympa Bloom and she argued with me and told me I was her wallpaper and checked her phone, and then finally realized that it was actually me then started creaming and telling me she loved me so much, so we walled away cuz I though she was a creep and now she keeps coming up to me and asking me to sign her whole body and telling me that she is my number one fan.'

Everyone laughed harder. And Nico said 'but I'm your number one fan' and rested his chin on her shoulder.

'whipped' someone shouted who I think was Apollo.

Then I saw Allie, Apollo, Grover Annabeth and Oly giving each other strange looks.

ALLIE'S POV

Whoops, I'm going to school with my daughter (Amanda), our new friends are actually demigods as well, but the only people who realize are Me, Apollo (because Chris is his son), Annabeth (because Olive is her sister), Grover and Oly. At the sleepover we will tell them.

**Another chapter complete!**

**Love u**

**Xx**

**-M**


	7. Chapter 7 - Promise -

BACK AT THE HOUSE

OLYMPA'S POV

Nico, Annabeth, Percy and I ditched the last two periods so I could get settled in to the new house.

When I got back, Nico showed me around the place and then we went up to our room, we were just lying on the bed, Nico playing with my blue hair when Nico asked me about marriage.

'hey Olympa'

'yeah Nico'

'What do you think about marriage'

'I think we have a while before we get married, I love you, and we have been dating since we were 14, so I think that's three years, but I think that we have forever to get married, so we shouldn't do it just yet. Why?'

'well you're immortal and I'm not, so I'm scared once I get old you are going to leave me so we should get married sooner'.

'Nico that's stupid. I'll never leave you and Nico I'm the immortal Princess.'

'yeah no need to rub it in.'

'I don't think you get it, I'm the immortal princess, and when we get married…'

'…yeah…'

'when we get married it will make you my immortal price.'

'oh yeah, I forgot about that'

'wow Nico, your really catching on fast. Why were you thinking about it anyway? Marriage I mean.'

'well...' he gets down on one knee and shows me the most beautiful ring I have ever seen, in the middle I a large black gemstones, surrounded by diamonds, the band is made also of diamonds, and there are some curved lines supporting the middle also made of the black gemstone, it is beautiful.

'Nico'

'before you say anything, this isn't a marriage proposal, it's a promise. I, Nico Di Angelo, promise to love the most amazing girl I have ever met, Olympia Bloom, forever and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. Olympa, do you accept my promise?'

I have water in my eyes and have to wipe them before I say can say anything. I am speechless, so I wrap my arms around Nico and start screaming 'YES, YES OF COURSE!' and he slips the ring on my slim fingers.

'and I know Percy is doing the same thing to Annabeth right now'.

'really?'

'yep' he says popping the p.

'can we keep this a secret until after the party, we can tell them at the sleepover?'

'sure, but we might have some troubles keeping it from Aphrodite.'

'yeah, ill talk to her, were pretty close.'

ANNABETH'S POV

When the four of us got back to the apartment, all I cared about was the architecture, it was amazing. All the columns and everything, it was beautiful. The level that Percy and I shared was gorgeous. It was all green, white and grey and had silver trimmings.

I turn around and see Percy looking really nervous.

'Annabeth' he says nervously.

'yeah…'

he gets down on one knee and holds the most beautiful ring I have ever seen . there are two bands, one covered in diamonds, and the other just silver and the crossover each other like waves, and then support the center, which has a large diamond and two sapphires on the sides.

'oh… Percy'

'before you tell me that were to young to get married, this isn't a proposal, it's a promise ring, and I thought, we've been dating since we were sixteen, and since then I have had all the happiest moments of my life. We have been through so much together, and I promise to love you for the rest of my life. Do you accept my promise?'

'Of course, this is the sweetest thing I have ever seen'. I say with tears in my eyes as he slips the ring on and we start to make out.

Then we go meet up with Nico and Olympa because Percy told me Nico also gave her a promise ring and we went to Starbucks as we talked for a bit.

'ohhhhh! Can I see your ring?!'

'eh I think you're hanging around Aphrodite to much'. I said and showed her my ring

'OMG its beautiful, it has the blue on it and everything! I love it so much!'

'can I see yours?'

she showed me her ring and it was beautiful, in the middle I a large black gemstones, surrounded by diamonds, the band is made also of diamonds, and there are some curved lines supporting the middle also made of the black gemstone.

'ohhhh, it's so beautiful'

'hey can we not tell the others, I want to wait to tell them after the party, so at the sleepover or something'

'yeah sure, I think I want to tell them then too'

just then Aphrodite flashes in to us

'OMG CAN I SEE YOUR RINGS, I CANT BELIEVE THEY DID THIS, ITS SO ROMANTIC, THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL WHEN I FOUND OUT I STARTED TO CRY!' she screamed

'EEEEEEP I KNOW, IT WAS SO CUTE I STARTED TO CRY ASWELL' Olympa shouted as she showed Aphrodite the ring.

'OMG it's beautiful, can I see yours to Annabeth?' I showed her my ring 'OMG this is so beautiful!'

'hey Aphrodite, can you not tell anyone until after the party, we were planning on telling everyone at the sleepover' I ask

'yeah sure love birds. I have to go but ill see you when we get ready for the party'

**Do you like it?**

**I thought that the Idea of a promise ring was so cute!**

**thx for reading**

**plz review tell me what u think!**

**love you all**

**xx**

**-M**


	8. Chapter 8 - Party -

GETTING READY FOR THE PARTY

PIPER'S POV

While we are getting ready for the party, mum just flashed us into outfits, which included our shoes, hair, nails, and makeup.

I am wearing a red party dress, with gold pumps, my ombre hair is curled, and I have gold hoop earrings, with a wide gold bracelet. My make up is natural with bright red lips and my nails have pink on some nails, zigzag on some, and an infinity sign on the last one.

Olympa is wearing a blue floral dress, with a bright blue belt, her ice blue hair is lightly curled and she has a floral headband on. She has white pumps that are covered in sparkles, a beautiful black and diamond ring that I have never seen before, ill have to ask her later. She also has a snow themed Pandora bracelet on, and an inch wide diamond bracelet as well. Her makeup us blue eyeliner surrounding her ice blue eyes, with natural eye shadow, and black mascara with a natural pink lips, and her nails are covered in either blue glitter, with white snowflakes, or on her ring fingers, she has white glitter with blue snowflakes.

Katie has a light pink dress with a silver mosaic belt, pink sparkly pumps, her straight dark hair is half up half down, she has a simple silver buckle bracelet, and flower dangle earrings, her makeup is pink and white eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner, her lipstick is a hot pink and her nails are brown with different coloured flowers on them.

Juniper has a dark green dress with sequins at the top, she has crème pumps and her auburn hair is curled and there is a small plat acting as a headband going across her head. She has feather earrings, a diamond and silver watch along with a simple bracelet with some leaves coming off. She also has a simple diamond on a chain for a necklace. She has natural makeup covering her green eyes and her some of her nails have green French manicure with some leave designs, and others are fully covered in green with leave designs.

Calypso has a turquoise blue dress and there are some parts of her dress that have black sting instead of turquoise fabric, she has black pumps, a silver and diamond watch where the band crosses over with each other, a snake bracelet and the snakes eyes are bright blue, she has a simple floral ring on one finger and on the other finger there is a silver ring with sea green pearls, her caramel hair is curled and she has moon earrings. She wears a winged necklace and has dark eye shadow surrounding her dark brown eyes. Her lips are bright red and her nails are a vintage blue, some have roses, some have white poka dots, and some have white striped and flowers.

Annabeth has a grey, dress with a thin gold band and a wrap around neck, her shoes are white pups with gold trimmings, and her hair is messily curled and her bangs are twisted to they form a headband. She has a gold bracelet with pearls on it, a gold charm bracelet with a love heart, a gold watch and some thin gold bangles. She has some gold rings on her right hand and on her left hand she has a ring that is silver with a diamond in the middle and has a sapphire on either side, she has gold owl earrings on as well. Her eye makeup is simple and has a touch of gold and silver but not much, her lips are a natural pink and her nails are hipster black and white.

When we go down stairs to greet the boys, they stare at us with their jaws on the floor, I go up to Jason and he still won't talk, so I give him a quick peck

'you… you look so beautiful'

'why are you amazed? Am I not always beautiful?' I ask playing with him.

'no, no its just that you look so perfect. I never thought it was even possible to look so beautiful'

Awwwww that was so sweet, so I give him a kiss, and we start to make out.

AT THE PARTY

OLYMPA'S POV

When we get to the party, we are greeted at the gate by none other than Natalie.

'OMG OLYMPA HI! OLYMPA OVER HEAR HI!' she screams excitedly

'back of Natalie, she doesn't want to see your face' says Nico

'who are you, her bodyguard?'

'no, he's my boyfriend, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to him or any of my friends so rudely' I state.

'OMG OLYMPA BLOOM ACTUALLY TALKED TO ME!'

'Don't do what I say and I won't talk to you again' I say angrily and walk into the party.

'hey Nico?' I say once were inside.

'mm mm'

'could you say with me tonight?'

'I would have if you didn't ask me.'

I chuckle 'are you going to drink tonight?'

'why'

'cuz we can have a lot more fun late tonight if you don't'

'ok babe, no drinking for me as long as you don't drink either' he says while wrapping his arms around my waist.

'maybe… but if I drink, I won't get drunk, cuz I'm a god remember.'

'you wouldn't let me forget' he says rolling his eyes.

'do you wanna just leave, this is really boring, I could think of a million things we could be doing instead of this stupid party'

'yep. Lets go tell someone though'

we walk around hand in hand trying to find someone who won't forget cuz their drunk, or in other words, a god. We find Apollo and tell him were going to leave now, we walkout the front door and are interrupted by the party host.

'are you leaving so soon?' she says in her high-pitched voice.

'yeah, your party sucked' I say and walk off before she could say something else.

'we turned into a dark alleyway and I teleport us to our room.

IN THE HOUSE

We start to make out, his warm lips press against mine and one of my hands are in his hair and the other under his shirt. He slides his hand under my dress,

'wait' I say

'sorry, I shouldn't have gone there, we were going to fast.' He says embarrassed.

'not that silly…' I say laughing 'I just don't want o ruin my dress'

I snap my fingers and my makeup is toned down so now its just natural, my clothes are changed into a plain white tee-shirt, (one of Nico's that I stole) and blue PJ shorts and my hair is pulled into a casual ponytail.

'much better' I say.

'I love it when you do that' he says and starts to kiss my neck, I let out a small moan and I can fill him grin against my neck.

And I think you know what happens next.

NICO'S POV

'…that … was…'I start

'Amazing' she finishes, and we lay there in silence with her head on my chest and my hands around her waist.

Suddenly she jolts up

'What's wrong?' I ask

'what's the time'

'I don't know, why' I ask putting my hands under my head

'because when Natalie's Party finishes, everyone will come back here and wonder where we are.'

'shit'

'I'm going to go have a shower' she says pecking my cheek and teleporting into the bathroom.

then I lay there grinning like a boy when he first got his dog thinking about what just happened. Then she pokes her head out the bathroom door and asks

'well are you coming or not?' and with that I shadow travel into the bathroom hop in the shower with her, wrapping my arms around the waist of my amazing girlfriend.

Once were done in the shower we get into our Pajamas, I just wear some back tracksuit bottoms with no shirt and she wears a navy blue blouse and matching shorts.


	9. Chapter 9 - Truth or Dare -

CONNOR'S POV

When we get to the house our mortal friends are looking at the place in awe. Nico and Oly are cuddling on the couch watching some scary horror movie, when they notice us come in.

'oh, thank god you're hear' Oly says hopping of the couch. 'Nico chose and awful movie where you see zombies and all that shit. Ehhhh' she fake gags.

When we are all changed, I shout out 'TRUTH OR DARE!'

And Allie squeals, while the rest groan.

'But first, I need to tell our new friends something, do you all know about the Greek gods?' Ally asks and they all nod, 'well they are real and I am not who I say I am, I am Aphrodite Greek goddess of love'. They all gasp. 'and you,' she points at our new friends, 'are demigods, as well as the rest of us. You,' she points at Amanda 'are my daughter and Piper is your sister' Piper Runs up to Amanda and hugs her.

Then Apollo speaks up 'I am Apollo, as you guys probably guessed, and you,' he points to Chris 'are my son, and Olive, your mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom.'

'we should probably tell you who our godly parents are then, my mother is Athena as well, so we are half sisters.' Says Annabeth.

'Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon'.

'Jason Grace, son of Zeus'.

'Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite.'

'Katie Gardiner, daughter of Demeter.'

'Travis Stoll, son of Hermes.'

'Connor Stoll, son of Hermes.'

Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus.'

'Calypso, daughter of Atlas. I am not a demigod, but have been trapped on an Island for thousands of years and have not aged.'

'Grover Underwood, satyr'

'Juniper, I am a tree Nymph'

'Aphrodite, Greek goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality, and pleasure.'

'Apollo, Greek god of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, and prophecy.'

'wow, I can't believe this!' Amanda whispered.

'what about Oly?' Olive asks.

when everyone looks at Oly, she is curled up on Nico's chest asleep with his arms around her waist.

'Olympa Bloom, Goddess of Ice, snow, wolves, polar bears, penguins, north pole and south pole, she is also the Immortal princess of Olympus.' Nico says for her.

And all the new demigods are speechless.

'I have something to say as well, when Percy and I came back here, he gave me a promise ring!' shouted Annabeth.

'AHHHHHHHH!' all the girls screamed and went to go look at the ring and hug her.

At this Oly is woken up.

'wow, what's all the screaming about?' she asks sleepily.

'OMG, PERCY GAVE ANNABETH A PROMISE RING! THIS IS SO ROMANTIC!' Piper replies bringing out her inner Aphrodite.

'Oh, yeah. I got one too.' She says while trying to go back to sleep.

'WHAT?!' piper screams But Olympa just ignores her and goes to get another iced chocolate. 'CAN I SEE CAN I SEE CAN I SEE!'

Oly shows her the ring and then sits back on Nico's lap.

Slowly we all go to sleep, all but me and Travis who draw mustaches and glasses on everyone when they're asleep. When we try to do it on Oly and Nico, our marker freezes, so we can't do anymore and go to sleep as well.

THE NEXT DAY

JASON'S POV

The next morning, I woke up with pen all over my face, everyone's face had pen on except the gods, Travis, Nico and Conner. So I'm guessing that Travis and Conner put it on everyone but when they tried to put it on Olympa she froze the pen so that didn't work, and the gods could just wipe theirs off. I saw piper sleeping peacefully with her head on my chest and her hands holding one of mine, while my other hand was around her waist. When Aphrodite woke up she screamed, waking everyone else up but Olympa and Nico.

'AHHHHHHHH WHO DID THIS!' she screamed and then suddenly everyone's pen on their faces was gone.

'TRAVIS AND CONNER! I WILL GET YOU BACK!' she screamed which made everyone laugh and Travis and Conner looked really worried.

Now Nico woke up and the only one still asleep was Olympa.

'guys I'm going to Starbucks, anybody want any coffee?' asked Apollo, we all have him our order and then he flashed away, after about two minutes ha came back with our coffees.

'TRUTH OF DARE!' Leo screamed and we all go into a circle, with Olympa still on Nico's lap once she woke up.

'but we have to make some rules, first we all swear on the river styx to always tell the truth,' we all swore and thunder rumbled 'If we chose not to do the truth or dare we have to remove one piece of clothing and that doesn't include a sock or a hair tie or something. Then can we not do any dares like kiss someone else's boyfriend unless your single and the other persons single.' And we all agreed.

'ok, I go first because I decided to play it. Percy truth of dare?' Leo asked

'ummmmm, dare.'

'I dare you go outside and go into a random store and yell "GIVE ME ALL YOUR GUMMY BEARS" and we all started to crack up.

'ok' so Percy went to Donut King and stormed in "GIVE ME ALL YOUR GUMMY BEARS" and stormed out. All of us were wetting ourselves laughing.

'Ok, truth or dare Nico?'

'Dare'

'I dare you to go up to a random on the street and whisper in their ear seductively "I am cupid, I will help you find love"'

everyone laughs and Nico goes outside and goes up to a middle-aged woman and whispers something in her ear. She slaps him and she walks of angrily. Everyone laughs even harder.

'Truth or dare Conner'

'Dare! I'm not a wuss'

'I dare you to go to Calypso's wardrobe and change into her clothes.

Everyone is laughing on the floor as Conner blushes and goes up stairs. When he comes down he is wearing tracksuit pants that are too small and a pink shirt that looks like it is about to rip.

'ok, truth or dare Amanda' he mumbles

'Truth'

'Uh your no fun, anyway, if you had to marry someone in this room tomorrow who would you pick and why?

'Ummmm, probably Leo, because everyone else has girlfriends.'

'oh, good to know I'm your last choice..' Leo grumbles.

'I never said that. Anyway Leo truth or dare'

'Truth, I don't want to move'

'Ok, who is crush?'

he mumbles something softly

'what?' we all ask.

'You! Ok! Now its my turn…'

A couple of embarrassing TOD's later, Percy and Annabeth are both out of the room and Leo and Amanda are making out on each others laps and not playing the game.

'Chris truth or dare?' I asked.

'I'll go truth, you guys do pretty bad dares.'

At that Travis and Conner smile.

'Have you ever fantasied about someone, if so who?'

'No…' he says shyly but thunder rumbles and we know he's not telling the truth. 'ok fine, I may have fantasied about Olive.' He says quietly and olive blushes.

'to save more people blushing, and so I don't die of boredom, lets do karaoke.' Said Apollo, and a karaoke machine flashed into the room, 'but there will be pairings as well. And this is the order;

Piper

Oly

Olive and Annabeth

Katie, Juniper, Calypso and Amanda

Jason and Nico

Percy

Chris

Travis and Connor

Grover

Leo

All girls

All boys

All demigods

And Oly, Aphrodite, special guest and I

And Aphrodite and I are the judges.'


	10. Chapter 10 - Karaoke Part 1-

When we chose the songs were doing, Piper starts with #SELFIE by the Chainsmokers, probably because it has my name in it.

**When Jason was at the table  
I kept on seeing him look at me while he was with that other girl  
Do you think he was just doing that to make me jealous?  
Because he was totally texting me all night last night  
and I don't know if it's a booty call or not  
Sooo... like what do you think?  
Did you think that girl was pretty?  
How did that girl even get in here?  
Did you see her?  
She's so short and that dress is so tacky  
who wears Cheetah?  
It's not even summer, why does the DJ keep on playing "Summertime Sadness"?  
After we go to the bathroom, can we go smoke a cigarette?  
I really need one  
But first,  
LET ME TAKE A SELFIE**

_**[Beat Drops]**_****

Can you guys help me pick a filter?  
I don't know if I should go with XX Pro or Valencia  
I wanna look tan  
what should my caption be?  
I want it to be clever  
How about "Livin' with my bitches, Hashtag LIVE"  
I only got 10 likes in the last 5 minutes  
Do you think I should take it down?  
LET ME TAKE ANOTHER SELFIE

_**[Beat Drops]**_****

Wait, pause, Jason just liked my selfie  
What a creep  
Is that guy sleeping over there?  
Yeah, the one next to the girl with no shoes on  
That's so ratchet  
That girl is such a fake model  
She definitely bought all her Instagram followers  
Who goes out on Mondays?  
OK, let's go take some shots  
Oh no, I feel like I'm gonna throw up  
Oh wait, nevermind I'm fine  
Let's go dance  
There's no vodka at this table  
Do you know anyone else here?  
Oh my god, Jason just texted me  
Should I go home with him?  
I guess I took a good selfie

LET ME TAKE A SELFIE

Everyone clapped and cheered while my embarrassed girlfriend came and sat on my lap. Oly goes on stage and says she's singing Replay by Zendaya.

**Make it stop  
Sound so good I just can't take no more  
Turn it down, turn it up  
I don't know, I don't know (know)  
But don't stop, don't move  
Just keep it there (right there)  
Keep it right there, keep it right there**

I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go

Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay,  
I can listen to it all day,  
I can listen to you all day,  
Hear you all day  
Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay,  
We can start all over again and again, yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay

Don't stop,  
Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder  
I don't wanna miss a single thing,  
I wanna hear every melody, yeah.  
B-b-b-b-beating, beating,  
Beating so loud, you can feel it  
B-b-b-b-beating, beating, beating  
Beating for you

I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go

Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay,  
I can listen to it all day,  
I can listen to you all day,  
Hear you all day  
Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay,  
We can start all over again and again, yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay

**Feel it all, feel it all crashing down (down, down)  
I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound  
Yeah, wanna put this song on replay (put this song on replay) on replay  
Lis-listen to you all day, to you all day!**

**Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay,  
I can listen to it all day,  
I can listen to you all day,  
Hear you all day  
Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay,  
We can start all over again and again, yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay**

**Yeah **_**[2x]**_

Everyone clapped and she sat next to Nico and he put an arm around her and whispered something in her ear which made her blush.


	11. Chapter 11 - Karaoke part 2 -

. Then Annabeth and olive went up on stage and the music starts;

**Bold** = Annabeth _Italics _= Olive

_First things first, I'm the realest (realest)  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)  
And I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (Right)  
You should want a bad bitch like this (Huh?)  
Drop it low and pick it up just like this (Yeah)  
Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (On my wrist)  
Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (Never)  
Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (What?)  
Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that_

**I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow**  
_  
I said baby, I do this, I thought that, you knew this  
Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is  
And my flow retarded, they speak it, depart it  
Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department  
Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind  
So get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind  
Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?  
Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
I be that I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold  
I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw_

**I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow**

**Trash the hotel  
Let's get drunk on the mini bar  
Make the phone call  
Feels so good getting what I want  
Yeah, keep on turning it up  
Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck  
Film star, yeah I'm deluxe  
Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch (Ow!)**

_Still stunting, how you love that  
Got the whole world asking how I does that  
Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that  
Look at that I bet you wishing you could clutch that  
It's just the way you like it, huh?  
You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh? (say what what?)  
Never turn down money  
Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like  
_  
**I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow**

_Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y  
Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
(Blow...)_

Once they exited the stage, Katie, Juniper, Calypso and Amanda went up to sing Braveheart.

**Katie **_**Juniper **__Calypso _Amanda _**All**_

_**I'm on that late night come and get  
I'm on that ripped jeans cigarette  
And the whole world stops, it's turning  
As the love fills up our lungs**__  
__**I'm on that club ground battle scars  
I'm on that 3am bizare  
And the whole world stops, it's turning  
As the love fills up our lungs**_

These sweet dreams in motion  
Feelings take over  
Memories wide open  
Summer keeps calling

_**Braveheart**__  
Show me what you got  
Gotta show me when the beat drops  
__**Braveheart**__  
Show me what you got  
Gotta show me when the beat drops_

Ichi, ni, san, kaesu

[Instrumental]

_**Breathe me in I'll take you higher  
Eat me up like wild fire  
And the whole world stops, it's turning  
As the love fills up our lungs**_

These sweet dreams in motion  
Feelings take over  
Memories wide open  
Summer keeps calling

_**Braveheart**__  
Show me what you got  
Gotta show me when the beat drops  
__**Braveheart**__  
Show me what you got  
Gotta show me when the beat drops_

Show me what you got  
Show me, show me  
Show me what you got  
Show me, show me

**Talkin' bout fresh  
We talkin' bout lettuce  
All the things  
That the lifestyle get us  
Stacking cheddar  
Chopping feta  
If you see my ex  
Tell the b*tch  
Don't sweat us**

**How many girls you know  
Rock lettuce like this  
LV on my back  
Chanel on my wrist  
Js on my feet  
What's a bouji, b*tch?**

**Hipster chick  
I ain't with that sh*t  
Stone cold rosetta  
OG go-getter  
Kick game at me  
Do you one better  
If your girl wanna roll  
I just might let her**

These sweet dreams in motion  
Feelings take over  
Memories wide open  
Summer keeps calling

_**Braveheart**__  
Show me what you got  
Gotta show me when the beat drops  
__**Braveheart**__  
Show me what you got  
Gotta show me when the beat drops_

Ichi, ni, san, kaesu

Shit, now it's my turn, Nico and I get up on the stage…

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Love u all**

**Xx**

**-M**


	12. Chapter 12 - Karaoke part 3 -

ANNABETHS POV

Nico and Jason are singing she looks so perfect by 5 seconds of summer,

**Nico **_Jason __**Both**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey**_

_Simmer down, simmer down  
They say we're too young now to amount to anything else  
But look around  
We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now  
If you don't swim, you'll drown  
But don't move, honey_

**She looks so perfect standing there  
in my American Apparel underwear  
and I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I got your name tattooed in an arrowed heart  
and I know now, that I'm so down**

_**Hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey**_

_**Let's get out, let's get out  
Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down  
While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking  
If I showed up with a plane ticket  
And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it  
Would you wanna run away too?  
Cause all I really want is you**_

_She looks so perfect standing there  
in my American Apparel underwear  
and I know now, that I'm so down  
I made a mixtape straight out of '94  
I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor  
and I know now, that I'm so down_

_**Hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey**_

_She looks so perfect standing there  
in my American Apparel underwear  
and I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
and I know now, that I'm so down_

_**Hey, Hey!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey**_

**She looks so perfect standing there  
in my American Apparel underwear  
and I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
and I know now, that I'm so down**

When they finished, they each got a kiss from their girlfriends, when my boyfriend went up to sing, but he told me that he wouldn't tell me what song he was singing. When the music started, I still didn't know the song.

**If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce  
We could rock the nation like they do  
And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa  
Paint a smile perfectly on you.  
And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey  
Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.  
So throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you.  
Back back to you you, yeah yeah,  
You you yeah yeah.**

If you want to, we'll take the world by storm.  
Show you places, you've never been before.  
LA, New York, what are you waiting for?  
Drop him, take me, cause I love you more.

If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce  
We could rock the nation like they do  
And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa  
Paint a smile perfectly on you.  
And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey  
Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.  
So throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you.  
Back back to you you, yeah yeah,  
You you, yeah yeah.

Let's pop champagne, fake like we're billionaires.  
Just you and me, ain't much but we don't care.  
You look so good, I love when people stare.  
You on my arm, tryin' to keep you there.

If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce  
We could rock the nation like they do  
And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa  
Paint a smile perfectly on you.  
And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey  
Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.  
So throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you.  
Back back to you you, yeah yeah,  
You you, yeah yeah.  
You you, yeah yeah.  
You you, yeah yeah.

Doesn't matter what you do  
I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you, yeah  
Doesn't matter what you say, cause I'm here to stay.  
What I'm tryin' to say, yeah  
Doesn't matter what you do,  
I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you, yeah  
Doesn't matter what you say, cause I'm here to stay.  
What I'm tryin' to say

If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce  
We could rock the nation like they do  
And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa  
Paint a smile perfectly on you.  
And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey  
Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.  
So throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you.  
Back back to you you, yeah yeah,  
You you, yeah yeah.  
You you, yeah yeah.

Throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you.  
Right back to you. 

That was the sweetest song I have ever heard and I am so going to download it when I next have a chance. When he comes down and sits next to me he whispers in my ear 'did you like it?'

'I loved it' and we start making out until the next song comes on which is Chris singing Hit it.

**Some say if you don't go then you won't know how to let go when you gotta let it swerve**

Some say if you don't try then you won't know how to get by now you said it wouldn't hurt - oh no!  
If I knew then what I should have known now

Up and down jump off the deep end wreck this house I should have left with you, with you  
No way out I met your best friend she went down and I should have made my move with you

I shoulda, I woulda, I coulda but I didn't  
Hit it!

Some say if you break down  
Then you touch ground  
Then you're dropped down  
Then you got a lot to learn

But I say pick it back up  
Throw it on now  
Make it stack up  
'Cause tonight we're gonna burn it down

If I knew then what I should've known all along  
Up and down jump off the deep end wreck this house I should have left with you, with you  
No way out I met your best friend she went down and I should have made my move with you  
Messed up now pissed off the in crowd break this down and my eyes are set on you, on you  
We know now I'm not your best friend broke all vows I'll make it up to you, to you

I shoulda, I woulda, I coulda but I didn't  
Hit it!

I'm feeling lucky lay all my cards down nothing can stop me tonight we go all out  
I'm feeling lucky I'll bet my hometown nothing can stop us now

I say if you don't know then you go slow or you don't go don't be a no show just let go let's get stoned from the top down to the down low, down low, let's go

I say if you don't know then you go slow or you don't go don't be a no show just let go let's get stoned from the top down to the down low, down low, let's go

You _**[x3]**_****

Up and down jump off the deep end wreck this house I should have left with you, with you  
No way out I met your best friend she went down and I should have made my move with you  
Messed up now pissed off the in crowd break this down and my eyes are set on you, on you  
We know now I'm not your best friend broke all vows I'll make it up to you, to you

I shoulda, I woulda, I coulda but I didn't  
Hit it!

The next people to come up are the Stolls singing back to life;

**Connor** Travis **Both**

**There's a drum line in my heartbeat  
I know exactly where it's from  
They're turning off the street lamps  
They say the day is almost done**

There's a ringing in my ears now  
I remember how it was  
The feeling we had last night  
And it won't stop now because

**Everybody says hey, no  
We don't wanna see this day go  
**If I ever had my say, so  
We can make this go all night, night, night

**'Cause if the party is dead  
We can bring it back to life  
Yeah, we can make it through the night  
If you listen to the words that I say**

'Cause if the party is dead  
All we need is candle light  
And a little bit of dynamite  
Everybody will get out of our way

I got a song stuck in my head  
I know exactly why it's there  
There's a noise outside my bedroom  
And I don't even care

**If I ever said "go home"  
Everybody here would say "hell no"  
All we gotta do is just let go  
We can make it through the night**

'Cause if the party is dead  
We can bring it back to life  
Yeah, we can make it through the night  
If you listen to the words that I say

**'Cause if the party is dead  
All we need is candle light  
And a little bit of dynamite  
Everybody will get out of our way**

**We can bring it back to life**  
Yeah, we can bring it back to life  
**  
'Cause I'm never gonna get these drums out of my head**  
And I'm never gonna get some sleep inside of my bed  
**And I'm sorry if good night is something I never said, said, said**  
**  
'Cause if the party is dead  
We can bring it back to life  
Yeah, we can make it through the night  
If you listen to the words that I say  
**  
'Cause if the party is dead  
All we need is candle light  
And a little bit of dynamite  
Everybody will get out of our way

We can bring it back to life  
**Yeah, we can bring it back to life**

When the song finished we were all on our feet dancing, and laughing.

**Did u like it?**

**Plz review**

**Xx**

**-M**


	13. Chapter 13 - Karaoke part 4 -

The next person up was Grover singing stupid love.

**Walking the dog in my neighborhood  
Said I never would, for you for you  
I got drunk on a Monday night  
Hope it looks alright  
Tattoo of you, uh  
I'm a yes man on the loose, yeah  
Maxed out all my credit cards  
Bought your favorite car, times two**

I'm crazy for you  
Lord knows what I'd do  
I'd even die for you  
Whatever you need  
I'm down on my knees  
I guess that means  
I guess that means  
I'm dam da da rid a dam  
Dam da da rid a dam  
Dam da da rid a dam  
I'm stupid in love  
Dam da da rid a dam  
Dam da da rid a dam  
Dam da da rid a dam  
Stupid  
I'm stupid in love,  
Stupid

Re-decorate my crib  
Can't believe I did  
It's true, it's true  
I'm ashamed but I said OK  
To share a Facebook page  
With you, with you  
Cause I'm a yes man on the loose, ooh, yeah  
And I'll do anything for you, baby

I'm crazy for you  
Lord knows what I'd do  
I'd even die for you  
Whatever you need  
I'm down on my knees  
I guess that means  
I guess that means  
I'm dam da da rid a dam  
Dam da da rid a dam  
Dam da da rid a dam  
I'm stupid in love  
Dam da da rid a dam  
Dam da da rid a dam  
Dam da da rid a dam  
Stupid  
I'm stupid in love,  
Stupid

And they can all call me crazy (crazy)  
I'm a fool for you, baby (baby)  
But they ain't never seen you naked, naked  
And they can all call me crazy  
I'm a fool for you baby (baby)  
But they ain't never seen you naked, naked

I'm crazy for you  
Lord knows what I'd do  
I'd even die for you (I'd die for you, baby)  
Whatever you need  
I'm down on my knees  
I guess that means  
I guess that means  
I'm dam da da rid a dam  
Dam da da rid a dam  
Dam da da rid a dam  
Dam da da rid a dam  
Dam da da rid a dam  
Dam da da rid a dam  
I'm stupid in love

Dam da da rid a dam  
Dam da da rid a dam  
Dam da da rid a dam  
I'm stupid in love  
Dam da da rid a dam  
Dam da da rid a dam  
Dam da da rid a dam  
C'mon

Yeah, yeah  
I'm stupid in love,  
Yeah, yeah  
Stupid

When he got down he gave juniper a kiss, then Leo walked up stage with a gutair, I didn't know he could play the gutair;

**I'm done, I'm done, I don't care how you feel  
I'm done, I'm done for now  
And I see, I see with every glance that I steal  
I'm done, I'm done for now  
You say you're used to playin with fire  
You say you're heart is on your sleeve  
You say you're sometimes sentimental  
Well that ain't showin through to me**

And I see, I see that I could do no wrong  
In my old mans eyes  
And I swear, I swear that I would try it on  
Before the day I die

You say you're used to playin with fire  
You say you're heart is on your sleeve  
You say you're sometimes sentimental  
Well that ain't showin through to me

And I guess I knew it  
This whole time  
But these old feelings  
They make me blind

You say you're used to playin with fire  
You say you're heart is on your sleeve  
You say you're sometimes sentimental  
Well that ain't showin through to me  
You say you're used to playin with fire  
You say you're heart is on your sleeve  
You say you're sometimes sentimental  
Well that ain't showin through to me 

Wow he is amazing! I didn't know he was so good! Oh gods, now it's the girls turn and we chose the song Wild Wild love by Pitbull and G.R.L. but Amanda and Olive decided to sit this one out.

Annabeth **Piper** **Oly **_**Calypso **__Katie _Juniper _**All**_

All this wild wild love of ours  
It can't be tamed, no  
All this wild wild love of ours  
It can't be tamed, no  
For better or worse  
A blessing or a curse  
_**Long live this wild wild love of ours  
Long live this wild wild love  
**_  
**Ladies and gentleman  
You're looking at the new playboy  
Who you?  
That's right, Armando Christian Perez  
And when it comes to that pretty little bitty kitty  
Don't stop get it get it baby let me pet it  
I got that wild love  
Love to get wild dirty freaky nasty, yeah I said it  
I'll make you lose your heart and your mind at the same time  
Don't believe me, bet it  
I'm obsessed with that wild love for sure  
Even though it's a catch twenty-two  
It's a gift and curse for sure  
But baby you know that you love it too, that's why**

**You need it, you want it  
All over your body  
This loving I'm giving  
It's worth more than money  
You need it, you want it  
All over your body  
I know that you want this  
Wild, wild, love  
**  
**All this wild wild love of ours  
It can't be tamed, no  
All this wild wild love of ours  
It can't be tamed, no  
For better or worse  
A blessing or a curse  
Long live this wild wild love of ours  
For better or worse  
A blessing or a curse  
**_**Long live this wild wild love of ours**_

_**Not only am I a client, I'm the player president  
The globe is my backyard, baby it's evident  
When it comes to Miami, I always represent  
Read all about, ladies and gents  
I'm the chico for the game  
I like my women yin  
I like my women yang  
I like my women fine  
I like them off the chain  
Take 'em all the world cup, Brazil, "Tudo bem?"  
You know I'll meet 'em, greet 'em, read 'em  
Treat 'em, always keep them feeling right  
I don't know if I can handle all five  
But baby we can try tonight, dale**_

You need it, you want it  
All over your body  
This loving I'm giving  
It's worth more money  
You need it, you want it  
All over your body  
I know that you want this  
Wild, wild, love  
  
_All this wild wild love of ours  
It can't be tamed, no  
All this wild wild love of ours  
It can't be tamed, no  
For better or worse  
A blessing or a curse  
__**Long live this wild wild love of ours**__  
_  
_All this wild wild love of ours  
It can't be tamed, no  
All this wild wild love of ours  
It can't be tamed, no  
For better or worse  
A blessing or a curse  
__**Long live this wild wild love of ours**__  
_  
_**Mr worldwide  
GRL**_  
**What better than five beautiful women**

_**Long live this wild wild love of ours **_

Ehh… I don't like performing, but its kinda fun with your friends, when we get off the stage the boys come on.

**Jason** _Nico_ Percy _**Conner**_ **Travis** _Leo_ _**Chris**_ Grover

**She put on her heels  
Put on the dress  
Put the address in the gps**  
Pick up the girls  
Look at those curls  
Damn they all just lookin so fresh

_**Put on the belt  
Put on the shoes  
Man that boy just looking so smooth  
Picked up the drank pick up the boys pick up the beat now drop that noise**_

**There goes the sun  
Here comes the fun  
Drop that bass and pop that trunk  
**_Rollin on up  
Stepping on out  
It's our night let's live it up_  
_**You got the lights  
I got the love  
Tap that keg  
And fill my cup  
It's our life it's our choice  
Turn up the beat and drop that noise  
**_  
Throw it up throw it up  
Everybody's in love  
And we're tearing down this place  
Taking shots all night  
Till the moon light hides  
And the sun starts to show its face

_Throw it up throw it up  
Throw it up up up  
Feel the bump coming out that bass  
Girls and boys make some noise  
Till they kick us out  
We're the kings and queens today_

**Turn up the beat  
Turn up the glass  
Only one night lets make it last  
Saw that girl  
Walking out back**  
Thought one time yeah there's my chance  
Just might have to make her dance  
Just might have to use my hands  
Just might have to slap that  
Haha damn

_**My eyes met hers  
I wanted those curves  
Walked up to her  
Said a few little words  
She just smiled  
And we just danced  
While all them other guys just said damn  
**_**So Grab a hand  
Party down  
And just fly to the beat of the sound  
It's our life it's our choice  
Turn up the beat and drop that noise**

_Less talk, more touch  
Less stress, more love  
Everybody party all night  
Everybody party all night  
_  
_Less pain, there's too much  
Less tame, we're too young  
Everybody party all night  
Everybody live your life  
_  
**Less talk, more touch  
Less stress, more love  
Everybody party all night**  
**Everybody party all night**

_**Less pain, there's too much  
Less tame, we're too young  
Everybody party all night  
Everybody live your life**_

Throw it up throw it up  
Everybody's in love  
And we're tearing down this place  
Taking shots all night  
Till the moon light hides  
And the sun starts to show its face  
_**  
**__Throw it up throw it up  
Throw it up up up  
Feel the bump coming out that bass  
Girls and boys make some noise  
Till they kick us out  
We're the kings and queens today_

When they finished the girls were dancing and laughing then went up to their boyfriends and gave them a kiss.

**Sorry if that was too long**

**Plz review**

**Love u all**

**Xx**

**-M**


	14. Chapter 14 - Karaoke part 5 -

. Now its time for the demigods song.

Annabeth, Piper_Nico, Percy, Jason _Amanda, Olive, Katie

_**Travis, Connor **____Leo and Chris_ **Boys**

Girls _**All**_

_Silent love is calling faith  
To shatter me through your hallways  
__**Into echoes you can feel  
And rehearse the way you heal**__**  
**_  
Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go

_I'll run away with your foot steps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself_  
**I will find you**

_High on words  
_We almost used  
We're fireworks with a wet fuse  
_Flying planes with paper wheels  
To the same Achilles heels_

Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go

_**I'll run away with your foot steps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself**_**  
****I will find you  
**  
_**(yeah you always make me go)**_

**Open up your skies  
**_Turn up your night  
__**To the speed of life  
**__Turn up your night_  
_Put your love in lights  
__Turn up your night_  
**I will find you**

Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go

(yeah you always make me go)

_I'll run away with your foot steps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself_  
**I will find you**

(yeah you always make me go go go go go)  
Turn up your night  
**(go go go go)**  
Turn up your night  
(go go go go turn it up turn it up)  
Turn up your night  
_**I will find you**_

Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go

Then it was time for the gods. Now this was going to be exciting, I wonder who the special guest is. The three of them walk up on stage, and start singing. Maybe the special guest will come later.

Aphrodite _Oly_ **Apollo **_Aphrodite and Oly_

We be the illest...  
_We be the illest in here...  
_I know you feel us...  
_We be the illest in here...  
Illest in here..._  
_We so motherfuckin' I'll...  
We so motherfuckin' I'll...  
I'll, motherfucker, I'll...  
We so motherfuckin' I'll..._

**Illin' out from LA - I be illin' out all the way  
Got an email from my K-Town chick that wanna hook up and blaze  
I've got OG cannabis, girl, one puff'll put you in your grave  
Got three pills and four Jimmy hats 'cause we don't Kid 'n Play  
Hop out, yo, guess who's gettin' drunk?  
No motherfuckers can out-drink us  
If you're tipping that heat, don't get drowned  
So cold, polar bears on my nuts  
Y'all know just who we be  
I hold it down for the East  
'Cause I keeps it pimpin', Peter Griffin  
Yellow tinted on zebras**

Just then,Ares flashes into the room, so I guess he is the special guest.

_**Ares**_

_**Dripping on your couches  
Dripping on your couches  
Sippin' Tanqueray with orange, mane, we on that Tropicana  
I'm dripping on your couches from the Hills to public housing  
If you're feelin' ill, then damn, you ill  
Be the illest on the thousand  
**_

We be the illest...  
We be the illest in here...  
_I know you feel us...  
We be the illest in here..._  
_Illest in here..._  
Illest...  
We be the illest in here...  
I know you feel us...  
We be the illest in here...  
_Illest in here..._  
_We so motherfuckin' ill...  
_**  
Nice chain... what a nice night  
My ice bright, I play the wall like a night light  
Tangerine, tambourine from the West Wing  
The best thing about my new Versace bed springs  
I'm in the building, more gold than Rumpelstiltskin  
Aw shit, look who it is, the white Russell Simmons  
JODY HiGHROLLER - Far East Movement  
We so ill, I think I need some Codeine fluid**

_**Dripping on your couches  
Dripping on your couches  
Sippin' Tanqueray with orange, mane, we on that Tropicana  
I'm dripping on your couches from the Hills to public housing  
If you're feelin' ill, then damn, you ill  
Be the illest on the thousand**_

**"I" is for the way these bitches love how I bang  
And double "L" is for the way I blow the smoke in your face  
We roll on Es and we be easy - rollin' that bank  
And "ST" is for the illest shit we rep every day **

When they finish we are clapping and laughing because it was such a funny song for the gods to chose to sing. Ares says hello to everyone and then flashes back to Olympus. Aphrodite and Apollo take an hour to tally up the votes, but finally,

'ok were ready,' says Aphrodite 'in 5th place was… replay by Olympa Bloom'.

Then Apollo speaks up 'in 4th place, was… she looks so perfect by Nico Di Angelo and Jason Grace. In 3rd place was… Back to Life by Travis and Connor Stoll.' In 2nd place was… play with fire by Leo Valdez and-'

But he was cut of by Aphrodite 'in first place was… kings and queens by the boys!'

They all just nodded and went to go get some food.

**I love all those songs;**

**U guys should listen to all of them :)**

**They are;**

**#selfie by The Chainsmokers**

**Replay by Zandaya**

**Fancy by Iggy Azalea**

**Braveheart by neon jungle**

**she looks so perfect, five seconds of summer**

**Boomerang by the Summer Set**

**Hit it by American Authors**

**Back to life by 3OH!3**

**Stupid Love by Jason Derulo**

**play with fire by Vance Joy**

**Wild Wild Love by Pitbull ft. G.R.L**

**Kings and Queens by SoMo**

**Find You by Zedd, Miriam Bryant and Matthew Koma**

**the Illest by Far East movement and Riff-Raff**

**love u guys**

**xx**

**-M**


End file.
